First battle of Sucan X
|goals= Seize Sucan X |result= BlyDonian Victory Suzu Tactical Victory |hideside= |side1= |side2= |hidecommanders= |commanders1= Commander Herst Vice Admiral Yushidan |commanders2= General Tactal |hideforces= |forces1= Sucan X Defense Forces *BDN Defiant *BDN Supreme *BDN Conquest Ground Snow Corps |forces2= Various forces from its fleet Ground Snow Expeditionary Fleet |hidecasual= |casual1= BDN Supreme 4,020 Snow Soldiers 1 Orbital Space Station 34 tanks and other ground artillery |casual2= 1,002 soldiers 12 tanks and gunships |hidecivilian= |civilian= 13 }} The Battle of Sucan X occurred on July 23rd, 2012. It was technically a BlyDonian Victory, as Sucan X remained in its hands, however Suzu was able to destroy one of the BlyDonian ships guarding the planet, as well as damaging one other. They also had ground superiority before BlyDonian reinforcements from the main capital city of Tian were able to route the invaders. Background The Suzu Forces attacked first in the war, moving into BlyDonian Space and attacking the cold icy planet of Sucan X. Although BlyDonia instigated the war, Suzu decided they were going to make the most of it and try and seize planetary systems instead of going on the defensive. Emperor Orthmys ordered General Randal Tactal to attack the mineral rich planet to disrupt trade and commerce and also to seize the planet for itself. Start of Battle BlyDonian sensors detected Suzun ships entering their space and plotted their trajectory as heading for Sucan X. The nearest fleet, the Fourth dispatched three vessels, led by the BDN Defiant, the second commanding vessel in the Fourth Fleet. The Suzun Forces arrived first, and opened fire on the orbiting space stations that immediately fired back. Fighters were dispatched and a dogfight ensued. A few frigates were sent out to keep the Suzu fleet at bay, and shortly after, the BDN Defiant, Supreme, and Conquest arrived. Before they could arrive, the Suzu dispatched a few landing parties to land outside of Talshia, a major city on the surface. Battle of Talshia The Suzu landing forces donned cold assault gear, and began to bombard the energy shield around Talshia that protected it from the cold weather. BlyDonian Cold Assault forces were forced to fight back the incoming invaders, causing heavy casualties before reinforcements from Tian arrived to decimate the Suzu landing party. Conclusion of Space Battle Suzu forces were able to destroy the BDN Supreme, a Sunrise Class Capital Ship, before being routed away. A severely damaged Suzu ship exploded nearby a space station, but not before both were abandoned. BlyDonia captured 231 Suzu soldiers and sailors, while Suzu captured 329 BlyDonian forces. Commander Tactal then ordered a strategic retreat, and left the system feeling accomplished. Aftermath Although BlyDonia had claimed a victory by keeping their planet, it was in reality a Suzu strategical and tactical victory, since they were able to soften Sucan X's defenses, destroy a powerful vessel, and determine the strength of the BlyDonian Army. It was following this that central command realized that some forces were seriously under trained. As a result, more training was forced upon the men and they trained longer hours. Category:Battle of the BlyDonian-Suzun war Category:Battle involving the BlyDonian Civilization Category:Battle involving Suzu Category:Battle in 2012